


Child

by Ehliena



Series: 100 word drabbles [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, hidden child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ehliena/pseuds/Ehliena
Summary: Obi-Wan gave up a lot of things for the war and the Jedi.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: 100 word drabbles [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/421009
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	Child

Obi-Wan couldn’t believe how bright his child’s presence was in the Force. Given who the other father was, it shouldn’t have surprised him, Anakin was the Chosen One after all.

He studied his child’s face, memorizing the mix of their features that formed this separate being. They were at war. He faked his death again in order to deliver the child safely.

“I will return for you,” he promised. “When we are at peace. We will be reunited as a family.”

With that he closed their child from the Force, except for one sliver connecting them.

“I will return.”

**Author's Note:**

> Really rusty at writing, but I hope this Drabble will suffice.


End file.
